When i lose everything
by phantom8th
Summary: misaki and usage are living normally until misaki starts having these weird attacks
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story ever I really want people to like it

thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica

USAGI-SAN!

WHAT IS THIS?!

It's my next bl novel you like it

OF COURSE NOT IT'S ME!

So?

SO CAN YOU AT LEAST ASK FIRST?

I don't want to you would say no and it's not like it's the first

STILL JUST STOP WRITING ABOUT ME! BAKA USAGI never mind you're hopeless. Okay I've got to go to school

I'll pick you up and don't get close to sumi

BAAAKA

…

Gosh baka usagi why is he so over protective I'm 19 years old I can do stuff by myself

Huh rain gosh its getting really hard I'm going to be soaked. A car pull up

OI MISAKI

Ah sumi senpai

It's really raining you need a drive

Ah thanks

Then a sharp pain ran though misakis head he cringed in pain

Misaki are you okay?

Oh yeah just a headache I guess

Sumi looked away with a worried look

Are you going to be okay for class I could drive you home there's still time before class

N no that's okay I'm fine it's just a headache

Are you sure?

Yeah I'm fine

Okay then

…..

After class he felt worse it didn't fell like a normal headache when he got to class he thought it went away but then he got another pain then it went away within a few seconds but come back in a few more and getting worse and closer together

MISAKI sumi yelled running up behind misaki

Are you okay? You looked really bad in class

Oh it's just a headache don't worry

Are you sure you don't have a fever or something. He stuck out his hand to touch misakis forehead but misaki pushed it away

I'm fine don't worry I got to go through usagi I mean usami-san is picking me up today ill see you tomorrow. misaki started to run away

DON'T PUSH YOURSELF TOO HARD!

DON'T WORRY SO MUCH IM FINE! misaki yelled back

Misaki just got around the corner then got struck with the worst pain yet he yelped putting his head in his hands and slid and slid down the school gate wall this one lasted a lot longer then the others

Maybe I'm getting sick from being out in the rain to long buti shouldn't tell usagi he will over react like he always dose when I started to get up my legs felt weak maybe I really am sick right then usagi pulled up with his car

OI misaki lets go

Okay misaki got in the car hoping he wouldn't get another attack while in the car with usagi

Misaki do you want to go somewhere I've just handed in a manuscript so I have time off

Oh no that's okay I've got to study and you should sleep before you have to work again he lied because he wasn't felling up too going and was worried I would have the pain come back

Hey misaki are you felling okay

Yeah why

You just don't look so good. Usagi looked worried too

So how late was the manuscript this time? He said quickly to change the subject

It was only a few days late this time so come on lets go out and celebrate

Baka usagi just because you handed your manuscript earlier than usual doesn't mean I don't have to study

Usage pouted. Fine what about tomorrow?

Misaki didn't know what to say it would sound as if I was avoiding him if I said no but if I still had thid weird headache thing then what would I do I don't want him to be worried

Misaki?

Huh? Oh yeah I guess that's fine

Usage still had the worried look on his face but then looked away

…

When they got back to the house misaki went straight to his room and shut the door making usagi worry even more

Misaki? He said wondering to himself

When misaki got to the room he thought he might as well study

All the sudden his eyes went wide

What?! It was like he couldn't remember anything that he was learning I class then the pain came back again the worst yet he yelped putting his head in his hands his knees buckled holding back a scream but the kept increasing he stumbled backwards until he hit the bookcase and fell with books falling on top of his head

MISAKI!

…..

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW im I want ten reviews before I post the next chapter add suggestions or what you want to happen THANKS AGAIN

-phantom7th


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything

It's me last time I got kinda sad cuz a lot of people visited but didn't review so this time PLEASE

…

"MISAKI?!" Usagi heard the slam and ran upstairs in a panic and slammed the door open as quickly as he could and looked around the room to see misaki on the floor unmoving

"MISAKI!" He ran over and felt his forehead no fever he looked fine like nothing had happened but he was still as worried as before he started to shake him

"MISAKI WAKE UP!" Usagi was really surprised that he woke up right away

"Usagi san?" Misaki looked puzzled

"Misaki are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"What happened?"

"I probably just fell asleep." Misaki shrugged

"Then what was that crash?"

"What crash?"

Usagi eyes widened did he not remember

"Whats wrong with you today usagi-san." He said standing up he barely took a step before he lost his balance and fell back

"MISAKI!" Usagi shot up and quickly caught him

"Don't worry I just lost my balance." My legs weak for some reason

"Im taking you to a doctor right now." Usagi said in his you don't have a say in this voice

"Don't worry im fine I have to go to work right now or else I'll be late for my shift." Misaki had shaken way from usagis reach and before usagi had a chance to do everything misaki was already down stairs and out the door

Usagi was left standing really confused about what had just happened but then came to the conclusion to wait outside his work and pick him up so he went to the car and followed misaki to work and sat until he got off.

…

At four o'clock misaki walked out of his work

"Oi misaki let's go!"

Misaki just kept walking like he didn't even notice him

"MISAKI!"

Again misaki didn't answer

Usagi ended out walking up and grabbing misakis shoulder

"OI MISAKI!"

Misaki jumped

"Usagi san what are you doing?"

"Why were you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you?" Misaki seemed really confused

"Never mind let's just go home"

Misaki was silent with a confused look on his face but still got in the car

"Misaki?"

… no answer

"MISAKI?"

"Huh what is it?"

Usagi squinted at misaki and put his forehead on misakis making him blush

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hmmm no fever" usagi said not paying attention to misakis comment

"Of course I don't have a fever I told you I'm fine"

Usagi backed off even though he was still concerned if not more concerned for the boy

Misaki have you been having trouble hearing? He asked point blank

Well…..

…..

IM SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT the sad thing is I don't think I can get then longer also sorry about all my misaki was kinda sad when i got bad reviews cuz of it so I'm sorry and please review is you want another chapter and tell me what you want to happen

-phantom8th


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

[authors notes: sorry I has so much trouble uploading the second chapter so I'm uploading the 3rd chapter earlier then I was going to so SO SORRY FOR ALL MY MISTAKES im only in grade 6 so I still need to work a lot more to actually be good so please read anyway. Thanks and enjoy.]

…

"Well" if I say yes he will over react over nothing but if I say no he will ether not believe me or will find out later and get mad

"Yes, but it's nothing it's been happening for a month but it goes away so don't worry "

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY"

"I told you it no big deal" misaki insisted

"You are going to a doctor"

"I DON'T NEED TOO!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen I just can't hear as well. IT GOES AWAY!"

"BUT IT COMES BACK!

Misaki went silent he had nothing to say and turned away in defeat and usagi started to drive

…

When they got to the hospital it was filled with people talking and the smell of medicine. While usagi went to the front desk misaki went to sit in the waiting room fill with injured people and sick people coughing which made him uncomfortable and

With the mixture of the smell of medicine and the noise I could fell a killer headache coming on.

Within a few minutes usagi came and sat down next to me and that's when the headache started

"nnhh" misaki grunted as a sharp pain ran though his head. Then pain went away so quick! But it hurt like hell.

"misaki what's wrong."

"ahh nothing I'm fine"

I'm glad the conversation didn't go on any longer but before usagi got to say anything more before a nurse came out .

"takashi misaki doctor nowaki can see you now"

Misaki got up first. Out of nervousness he bolted up

Usagi followed in a normal pace while thoughts in his head of what could be wrong.

"Ok takashi san please have a seat on this table"

"O ok" misaki said nervously back to the doctor

Misaki sat on the table while usagi was standing waiting by the door with his arms crossed and tapping his fingers out of nervousness. While the doctor was writing on his clip board .

"So misaki san I heard you've been having trouble hearing lately is that true?"

"Ah yes?"

"Is that all?"

Misaki lifted his head and looked at usagi then looked back

"Yes"

"Okay then let me take a look" he took the otoscope and a light and looked in his ears

"hummm that's odd" I don't see anything wrong and he is way too young for his hearing to go bad

"When did this start"

"Well it kind of comes and goes but I guess it started a month ago"

"Really. How long do it last?"

"Well it started out as a few hours to days now to weeks at a time?"

"So what's wrong" usagi said firm and anxiously

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong that I can see. How bad is the Hearing bad is the hearing loss?"

"Well not to bad I guess" misaki shrugged

"He couldn't hear me yelling for him from just a few feet away" usagi said stepping in.

"Really" the doctor said looking surprised

"Well I guess that's all I can do for now we will call you if we have something"

"O okay. Thank you" misaki got off the table was about to get through the door when a sharp pain came to his hears he his vision went blurry and he couldn't hold back a scream

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH!" misaki screamed as he fell to his knees and held his ears

"MISAKI" turned around and was on the floor next to misaki within seconds the doctor the only a few seconds later.

As soon as usagi got to the floor misaki fell into him but still conscious while holding his ears and squinting his ears and usage holding on tight and panicking.

"MISAKI WHAT WRONG?"

"okay misaki what hurts?" the doctor said in a clam voice"

"m my ears" misaki said barely getting the words out of his mouth

"NURSE!" the doctor said yelling for help

"misaki try not to pass out. Stay with me. Can you do that" the doctor said still trying to sound calm

"AHH" misaki yelped. Just after blood started seeping through his fingers

"Oh my god. NURSE! "The doctor started to panic while usagi was in shock blood starting to drip on his shirt

Until misaki went limp into his chest and then he went into full panic mode

"MISAKI! MISAKI!" shaking him vigorously

"SIR DON'T SHAKE HIM" now several doctors and nurses were in the room but he ignored all of the and kept shaking

"SIR STOP! "

"SIR!"

Then two doctors grabbed his arms a struggled to try to pull him away

"NO! LET ME GO! " all he could see was misakis body on the ground getting surrounded by the hospital staff

"MISAKI!"

….

Okay done the 3rd chapter sorry I've been taking a while with my chapters I went on a trip with no where I could type and this week I had 5 basketball games for a tournament so I haven't had much time so I'm sorry but thank you so much and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU for reading this story so far and PLEASE CONTINUE

Usagi was completely out of it not even shaking just in pure shock he sat like that for hours replaying event in his head over and over but he came back to reality when a doctor called for him

"Mr. usagi" the doctor said with a sigh

Usagi was up in a second and over to the doctor asking a million questions

"IS HE OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? CAN I SEE HIM?"

The doctor sighed again

"usagi can you come with me please"

Usagi was getting really worried now is it really bad oh my god how could I not see this before?

They walked down a small hallway filled with nurses and patience to the doctor's office

"Please have a seat"

Now usagi was past the nervousness and was stern.

"I want to see him NOW!"

"Sir please let him rest for a bit he's not fully stable"

After hearing that he decided to back and sat in the chair

"So is he going to be okay?" now asking all the questions again. If he couldn't see him he had to know all about what happened and if he is okay.

"Well yes I suppose. But we still have no clue what caused this attack"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" jumping out of his seat

"W well the attack was so sudden and we don't have enough information to confirm what happened or have a clue" he said panicking slightly

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR YOUR SUPPOST TO KNOW THESE THINGS!"

Usagi stomped over and grabbed the doctor and lifted him by the collar of his shirt

"WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!"

"I'm sorry sir we can't do anything till misaki wakes up" usagi back down after hearing his lovers name and began to think of him again

At that moment a nurse came to the door looking panicked

"DOCTOR I need to talk to you now it's about a patient"

"Okay I'll be right there. I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me usagi san" he said before rushing out of the room.

…..

In the hallway

"What is it?"

"It's Takahashi Misaki he's gone missing none of the doctors or nurses can find him"

"WHAT?! IN HIS CONDITION HE COULD PASS OUT AT ANY MOMENT!"

"I'm aware of that so we need to every nurse, doctor or anyone else that can help us out looking"

"Agreed I will see if I can get anyone to help" and at that they ran in opposite directions to look and find help

….

Misaki

When misaki woke up all he saw was a pitch white ceiling he sat there for a few moments wondering what happened and where he was.

Then the scene played in his head like fast moving pictures. It hurt.

"ah….USAGI SAN!"

He flipped the covers of and stood in one quick motion which he quickly regretted getting a wave of dizziness making the room shift and lost his balance but caught himself on the wall

"I have to see him so I can apologize"

So he straightened himself and left the room and walked into the hallway to the waiting room to see that he wasn't there and with his mind fuzzy he decided to go looking for him to see if he was okay.

…

Doctor

He couldn't have gotten far in his condition. Could he? We need to get to him before anything happens to him but we only were able to get 4 nurses out to look we need more. I'll have to go talk to Mr. usagi before we do anything else.

….

The doctor walked back to the room from before and slamed the door open still in a hurry to fine misaki

"MR. USAGI! We need your help misaki has gone missing

Usagi's widend then he stood up abruptly and stomped over to the door and punched the doctor square in the face and the doctor fell back against the door

"WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" he though another punch at the doctor but he dodged it.

"usagi san please calm down, I know this is shocking but right now we need to think about misaki here. He is out wandering the street. In his condition I don't know how long he could keep consciousness. So we need as many people out there looking"

Usagi loosened his grip and then bolted out of the room with one thing in mind

I won't be too late

…

Hello peoples im finished the 4th chapter and I need your thoughts on the next chapter do you want the next chapter to focus on trying to find him or not. Do you want something bad to happen to usagi or misaki. Shouls I add a new character in the next chapter from the show or not and if so then who?

Put answers in the reviews and write about what you think of the story so far PLEASE.

-phantom8th


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you to all my readers for reading this far and to hopefully read my chapters to came

Read and enjoy!

Misaki was wandering now aimlessly in the cold rain in a park near by the hospital now he is completely aware of his condition and knows he's running a fever. Felling weaker as the seconds pass by. Felling idiotic now realizing that usagi was probably just in a different room in the hospital and he himself did not think of that possibility at the time. Now he has done the very thing that he tried to avoid in the first place. Making usagi worry now that he is missing from the hospital and has realized that he cannot find his way back.

…..

Usagi has left the hospital and decided that running instead the car was the better choice seeing as though misaki probably didn't get to far in his condition. Plus I would be hard to see him out of the car window while it was raining. Plus he probably hadn't gotten that far in his condition even though it was a good thing that he hadn't gotten that far. It just made him worry more about his condition and if they would find him before he got worse or passed out but he couldn't stop thinking there he couldn't get the possibility that something much worse could have happened to him. But he couldn't distract himself with the worst when right now was the time to find him and to do it before the inedible. But his emotions were too hard to contain and were going wacky he's worry was masked by anger

"THAT IDOIT! What the hell is he thinking? Why would he just leave? What is his problem?" his fists clenched

"Why would you leave me?" he now was on the verge of tears but quickly pushed that aside for he couldn't be thinking of his own feelings when the one he loved most was in danger.

He had to focus.

…..

"Hello?"

"Hello? This is markagawa hospital we've had a 19 year old takashi misaki escape from this hospital" he said in a slightly frantic voice

"What is his condition?" he said back a lot calmer

"Well he came to my office yesterday afternoon with hearing loss. So I checked him out and I couldn't find anything wrong. So he was walking out the door and then fell to the floor with blood pouring out of his ears and passed out. We didn't even know he had regained consciousness but when a nurse went to check on him he was gone! He wasn't even stable!"

"Okay, did you check everywhere in the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Okay I've sent two police officers to the area"

"Thank you very much" he said and hung up the phone and didn't wait a second before rushing out of the hospital to go look for himself

…

Misaki could feel his temperature rising and it didn't feel good but he had to keep walking to find at least someone he knew to help him find his way back to usagi. But it just kept getting harder and harder for him to walk and his ears were hurting like crazy. He felt a stray drop of blood drip from his ear but just wiped it away and kept going forward.

…..

Hiroki

"Those dam kids why do they even go to school if they're not going to listen, god." Hiroki pissed walked down the side walk heading home to see misaki leaning against a tree. He looked at him for a few seconds before realising that he was one of the students that missed his class. And got a an even more pissed look on his face

"OI TAKASHI!"

Misaki looked up from the spot he was resting to see his evil university teacher calling him over. He pushed himself up from the tree he felt dizzy for a second but straightened himself and walked over to get lectured.

When misaki got to hiroki he was about to yell at him for missing his class but then saw the boy's flushed pale face.

"Takashi are you alright?"

"Yeah I I'm fine" misaki found he was running out of breath and was feeling dizzy and faint. He could fell his head swaying

"Takashi are you really okay? You don't look so good"

"No I'm f fine. Really"

"If you say so…. If you don't mind I have to go." Hiroki knew he was lying so he wanted to leave as soon as possible to call usami to let him know so he turned around to leave and flipped out his cell phone.

Misaki was about to walk away as well but his legs just couldn't hold his weight and he could feel himself fading away from reality and feel to the ground

Hearing the slam against the cement hiroki quickly spun around to see his student laying on the sidewalk breathing heavily

"TAKASHI!"

…..

So I'm SOOOO SORRY I didnt get usagi to find misaki and for hiroki to find instead but I will get him in next chapter and also misaki will be officially found and stuff PLEASE REVIEW I cant get better if you don't tell me whats wrong and please add suggestions.

-phantom8th


End file.
